This program will provide research training for physician scientists who wish to develop specialties in the areas of basic and clinical research in the field of substance abuse. The trainees will consist of psychiatrists, or other physicians with backgrounds in neurology, internal medicine, pediatrics and other primary care specialties. In the process, trainees will not only be fully trained in all of the current behavioral, psychological and pharmacological therapeutic techniques, but will also be prepared to conduct their own research on developing new treatments for alcohol and drug abuse problems. Specific aims include the training of young physician scientists in: 1 .the philosophy and application of all standard; and several innovative treatments for substance abuse disorders; 2. the basic tenets of research design and procedures, including knowledge of experimental design strategies, principles of instrument development and data collection and the application of appropriate statistical procedures; 3. the critical scientific writing skills necessary for reporting research results and writing research grant applications. Junior faculty participants in this program will learn through coursework, observation of skilled senior practitioners and researchers, and by hands-on service in existing clinical research projects under the guidance of a senior mentor. Ultimately these physician scientists will be prepared for leadership roles in the field of substance abuse and will have the knowledge and methods that will permit them to assume academic positions in medical schools, graduate departments and clinical Centers to stimulate teaching and research at these institutions. The primary facility is the University of Pennsylvania Center for Studies of Addiction and our clinical affiliates, including the VA Medical Center Substance Abuse Treatment Program, the University of Pennsylvania Treatment Research Unit and the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania's Dual Diagnosis Treatment Program.